militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Austin Ardill
Captain Robert Austin Ardill MC (1917 – 12 October 2010Telegraph Obituaries, 13 October 2010) was a Northern Irish unionist politician. Ardill was born in Belfast and educated at Coleraine Academical Institution. He later worked as the managing director of a feedstuffs company. He served in the Royal Irish Fusiliers from 1939 to 1946, winning the Military Cross for his bravery on the Greek island of Leros and retiring as a captain. He was a prisoner of war for 18 months before being freed by Allied troops after the D-Day landings.Brief Biography He also served as chairman of the Irish Temperance League. After the war he became involved with the Ulster Unionist Party (UUP) and was elected as a member of Larne Rural District Council. In 1965 he was elected as a member of the Parliament of Northern Ireland, representing Carrick.Stormont election results He was opposed to the political reform programme of the Prime Minister Terence O'Neill and as a result lost the UUP nomination for Carrick in 1969 to Anne Dickson.Carrick election 1969 Subsequently, he became involved in the Ulster Vanguard movement, as one of its deputy leaders. The movement was launched on opposed to any further reforms which would threaten the status quo.Vanguard movement profile When the movement broke away from the UUP to form a separate political party, Ardill chose to remain with the UUP. In 1973, Ardill was elected to the Northern Ireland Assembly, representing South Antrim. Although he signed the pledge to support the former Prime Minister Brian Faulkner, he changed sides after the election to oppose the Sunningdale Agreement.South Antrim results Ardill was courted by the Democratic Unionist Party and considered switching to that party before ultimately deciding to remain an Ulster Unionist.Steve Bruce, Paisley: Religion and Politics in Northern Ireland, Oxford University Press, 2007, p. 121 He was re-elected for South Antrim in the Constitutional Convention election of 1975. In September 1979 he stood in the UUP leadership election but lost to James Molyneaux.1979 UUP leadership election In the wake of the Anglo-Irish Agreement in 1985, he became involved in the Charter Group, a pressure group within the UUP which had the restoration of devolution as its main objective and accepted an Irish dimension in Northern Ireland politics.UUP Charter group profile A close friend of Rev Martin Smyth, Ardill would briefly return to politics in the late 1990s when he joined Smyth in campaigning against the Belfast Agreement. His wife Molly Ardill later served on Carrick Borough council as a UUP, Independent Unionist and Conservative councillor, reaching the post of deputy mayor. Betty Orr his daughter, was a schoolteacher who upon her retirement received praise for her work at the school where she taught and for building cross community links."The children's champion... a class act" BBC News 26 March 2010 Retrieved 19 November 2012 He was buried after a ceremony in the Holy Trinity Church of Ireland in Carrickfergus."Tributes paid to unionist stalwart" The Newsletter References Category:1917 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Ulster Unionist Party members of the House of Commons of Northern Ireland Category:Councillors in Northern Ireland Category:Members of the Northern Ireland Assembly 1973–74 Category:Members of the House of Commons of Northern Ireland 1965–69 Category:Members of the Northern Ireland Constitutional Convention Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:Recipients of the Military Cross Category:Royal Irish Fusiliers officers Category:People of The Troubles (Northern Ireland) Category:British World War II prisoners of war Category:Politicians from Belfast Category:Members of the House of Commons of Northern Ireland for County Antrim constituencies Category:Ulster Unionist Party councillors Category:Military personnel from Belfast